Rodianer
|Merkmale=Facettenaugen |Subspezies= |Klasse=ReptiloidenThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species |Intelligenz=Intelligent |Ernährungstyp= |Größe=1,60 Meter''Core Ruleboook (Saga Edition)'' |Gewicht=60 Kilogramm |Haut=Grün, Blau, selten Rot oder Weiß |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen= |Lebensraum=Dschungel |Alter= |Sprache=Rodianisch |Bekannte Individuen=Greedo, Greeata, Lolo Purs, Beedo, Bolla Ropal, Onaconda Farr, Wald, Andoorni Hui, Salkeli, Reelo Baruk, Doda Bodonawieedo, Dardo, Gluupor, Grudo, Hoonta, Hulas, Lurze Kesh, Koobis, Kudos, Adum Larp, Tyvark Luowan, Lido Mufrenes, Spid, Twitch, Drexl Roosh, Tsoklo und weitere }} Die Rodianer sind eine reptilische Spezies vom Planeten Rodia im Tyrius-System im Mittleren Rand. Ihre Kultur basiert auf Jagd, Kampf und Krieg, weswegen Angehörige dieser Spezies jenseits ihres Heimatplaneten vor allem als Kopfgeldjäger in Erscheinung treten; dem Beruf, der bei ihnen das höchste Ansehen genießt. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache und weiteren Eigenschaften - wie einem für Nicht-Rodianer extrem strengen Geruch -, pflegen Angehörige anderer Spezies nur ungern Umgang mit ihnen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind gerade ihre hochentwickelten und technisch ausgereiften Waffen ein in der ganzen Galaxis beliebtes Exportgut, das den Rodianern den Ruf einbrachte, zu den besten Waffenschmieden überhaupt zu gehören. Neben ihrer kriegerischen Natur ist ein zweiter, scheinbar völlig gegensätzlicher Aspekt ihrer Kultur galaxisweit bekannt: Das rodianische Drama, das in Theatern auf zahlreichen Welten aufgeführt wird und äußerst beliebt ist. Beschreibung Entwicklungsgeschichte Die Rodianer entwickelten sich aus kleinen, auf Felsen lebenden kletterfähigen Eidechsen. Da ihre Vorfahren in Ermangelung eigener Verteidigungsmechanismen größeren Raubtieren oft schutzlos ausgeliefert waren, passten sie sich dadurch an, dass sie Werkzeuge und Waffen einsetzten, um sich zu verteidigen und ihr Überleben zu sichern. Darin waren sie so erfolgreich, dass sie sich rasant weiterentwickelten. Schließlich verdrängte diese Technik mehr und mehr ihre eigentlichen Überlebensstrategien - das Sammeln von Nahrung - und die Rodianer entwickelten erste Grundzüge einer auf Jagd zentrierten Kultur. Die Jagdtechniken und der Gebrauch von Waffen und Werkzeugen wurde immer weiter perfektioniert und zum zentralen Kern ihrer Kultur, so dass sie niemals den Ackerbau entwickelten. Biologisch betrachtet sind sie Omnivoren, d.h. Allesfresser, die sich sowohl fleischlich als auch pflanzlich ernähren können, so dass sie nicht auf eine bestimmte Form der Nahrung angewiesen sind. Biologie Als Reptilien verfügen die Rodianer über eine geschuppte, meist grüne oder blaue Haut, die ihnen in der bewaldeten Umgebung ihrer Heimatwelt als gute Tarnung dient. Sie haben einen humanoiden Körperbau, d.h. sie gehen aufrecht auf zwei Beinen und verfügen über zwei Arme mit jeweils fünf Fingern. An ihren Fingerkuppen befinden sich Saugnäpfe, mit deren Hilfe sie sich an Bäumen und glatten Oberflächen wie Felsen festhalten können. miniatur|links|Eine Rodianische Familie Rodianer verfügen über leistungsfähige Sinnesorgane. Ihre zwei großen Facettenaugen sind in der Lage, Wärmebilder zu empfangen und auf diese Weise ihre Beute auch im Dunkeln zu orten. Anstatt einer Nase und einem Mund befindet sich in ihrem Gesicht eine rüsselartige Schnauze, die vor allem ihrem sehr ausgeprägten Geruchssinn dient und Geruchseindrücke filtert und verstärkt. Auf ihrem Kopf befinden sich zudem zwei zusätzliche, antennenartige Sinnesorgane. Entlang ihres Schädels zieht sich eine Art gepanzerter Kamm, wie man ihn auch von anderen reptilischen Spezies kennt. Die meisten männlichen Rodianer sind haarlos, während weibliche Exemplare durchaus langes und volles Kopfhaar entwickeln. Es sind allerdings auch einige wenige männliche behaarte Rodianer bekannt. Über den Haarwuchs hinaus zeigt diese Spezies einen Sexualdimorphismus, d.h. äußerliche Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen sind erkennbar. Während Frauen in ihrer Heimatwelt ihre weiblichen Merkmale deutlich betonen und einsetzen, entfernen sie auf Reisen oftmals ihre Haare und kleiden sich geschlechtsneutral, um von Nicht-Rodianern nicht als Frauen erkannt zu werden. Ein besonders charakteristisches Merkmal der Rodianer sind ihre Pheromone, die aus besonderen Drüsen abgeschieden werden. Das ölige Sekret benetzt die gesamte Haut. Für Angehörige der Spezies sind sie ein zentrales Kommunikationsmittel und übertragen über Geruchspartikel unter anderem Clanzugehörigkeit und Herkunft. Zudem dienen sie als Sexuallockstoffe. Allerdings sind diese Geruchsstoffe - im Gegensatz zu den Pheromonen der Falleen - für Angehörige anderer Spezies extrem unangenehm und abstoßend. Lebensweise und Gesellschaft miniatur|rechts|Einer der bekanntesten Rodianer: Der Kopfgeldjäger [[Greedo]] Die Gesellschaft der Rodianer ist clanbasiert. Da die Jagd einen so zentralen Teil ihrer Kultur ausmacht, wird Ansehen und Status - ähnlich wie bei den ebenfalls reptilischen Trandoshanern - vor allem über Jagderfolge definiert. Dem Volk voran steht ein sogenannter "Grand Protector", dessen besondere Fähigkeiten und Jagderfolge ihm diese Position einbringen. Als Folge dieses Ideals rotteten die Rodianer bereits sehr früh in ihrer Entwicklungsgeschichte nahezu alle Tiere auf ihrer Heimatwelt aus. In Ermangelung herausfordernder Beute begannen sie deswegen, aufeinander bzw. auf Angehörige gegnerischer Clans Jagd zu machen, wodurch sie schließlich beinahe ihre eigene Spezies auslöschten. Als Nebeneffekt dieses seit Urzeiten andauernden Krieges wurde im Laufe der Zeit auch das Ökosystem ihrer Heimatwelt zerstört und vergiftet. Dieses hat zur Folge, dass Rodia heute auf den Import nahezu aller Lebensmittel und Konsumgüter angewiesen ist. Zwar erkannten die Rodianer, dass diese Lebensweise der Erhaltung ihrer eigenen Art nicht zuträglich war und stellten die Jagd aufeinander schließlich ein, dennoch behielten sie ihren Jagdtrieb und ihre Freude an Gewalt bei. Schließlich fanden sie einen neuen Weg, ihre Jagdkultur auszuleben: sie begannen, die Galaxis zu bereisen, um dort als "Jäger" tätig zu sein. Ein optimales Betätigungsfeld bietet die Arbeit als Kopfgeldjäger. Hierbei spielt es für Rodianer keine Rolle, ob sie für Verbrecherorganisationen arbeiten oder im Auftrag von Regierungen Verbrecher jagen. Auch gelten sie nicht als besonders zuverlässig, was die Vertragsbedingungen angeht. Ist die ausdrückliche, lebende Gefangennahme einer Beute gefordert, so kann es dennoch sein, dass der rodianische Kopfgeldjäger sein Opfer tötet, weil ihm dadurch auf seiner Heimatwelt höhere Ehre zuteil wird. Auch lassen Rodianer, zum Ärger ihrer Auftraggeber, oftmals zu, dass ihre Beute weitere Straftaten begehen kann, um die Höhe des Kopfgeldes und die Ehre bei der Jagd auf eine solche Person zu erhöhen. miniatur|links|Rodianer sind in allen Kreisen zu finden Die rodianische Gesellschaft hat sich dieser neuen Form der Jagd angepasst. Rodianer erlangen Status und Ehre, indem sie ihre Beute nach Rodia bringen - oder Teile ihrer Beute, so dass sie oftmals auf einen Teil des Kopfgeldes verzichten, wenn sie im Gegenzug Körperteile des Opfers an sich nehmen dürfen. Auf Rodia werden jährlich Preise für Jagderfolge verliehen. Unter anderem gibt es Belohnungen für den "Besten Schuss", für die "Längste Verfolgung", die die Ausdauer und Hartnäckigkeit eines Jägers belohnt, für den "Berüchtigtsten Fang" und für die "Schwierigste Jagd". Durch die Vergabe dieser Auszeichnungen nahm die Jagd neben ihrer kulturellen Funktion auch einen starken Wettbewerbscharakter an. Rodianer zählen zu den besten Waffenschmieden der Galaxis und ihre Waffen sind das wichtigste Exportgut des Planeten. Wenn sie selbst auf die Jagd gehen, bevorzugen sie große Kaliber und Waffen mit hoher Zerstörungskraft, da sie selbst ungern Risiken auf sich nehmen, nur um eine Beute zu fangen. Diese Vorsicht hat ihnen bei Nicht-Rodianern den Ruf einer feigen Spezies eingebracht. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass sie die Regeln einer Kopfjagd nach ihren eigenen Bedürfnissen willkürlich ändern, führte dieses dazu, dass Rodianer generell als nicht vertrauenswürdig gelten. Dennoch sind sie in der Galaxis nicht nur als Kopfgeldjäger zu finden, sondern haben durchaus Einzug in alle Kreise gehalten. Selbst Kanzler Palpatine griff auf die Ratschläge eines Rodianers, Dar Wac, zurück, der ein hochrangiger Regierungsbeamter wurde. Ein ganz anderer Aspekt der rodianischen Kultur ist das berühmte Rodianische Drama. Zu Zeiten der gegenseitigen Bekämpfung, als die Spezies kurz vor der Auslöschung stand, gründete das damalige Oberhaupt des Volkes, Grand Protector Harido Kavila, das rodianische Theater. Ihm wird es zugeschrieben, dass die Spezies überlebte. Das Rodianische Theater romantisiert, genau wie die Rodianer selbst, Gewalt und Krieg. Allerdings werden diese Themen in Dramaform umgesetzt und in epischen Geschichten erzählt, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer komplexer und tiefschichtiger wurden. Heutzutage werden die Dramen des Rodianischen Theaters - obwohl sie nach wie vor Gewalt als zentrales Thema behandeln - als "choreographierte Gewalt" und Kunstform hoch geschätzt, weit über Rodia hinaus. Anteil an der großen Beliebtheit der Dramen auch bei Angehörigen anderer Spezies hat die Tatsache, dass die Kernelemente und Präsentationsform des rodianischen Dramas beim Zuschauer große Emotionen auslösen, was speziesübergreifend funktioniert. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Ein Rodianer und ein [[Jawa in der Mos Eisley Cantina]] Nach der Frühzeit der Rodianer und der Beendigung der Bekämpfung der Clans untereinander, wurde der Planet Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik und hatte auch Vertreter im Senat. Einige Rodianer traten dem Jedi-Orden bei und kämpften auf dessen Seite während der Klonkriege. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde Rodia von den Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen. Die Invasoren benutzten die Rodianer als genetisches Ausgangsmaterial und kreuzten es mit dem Material anderer Spezies, um eine neue Sklavenrasse zu erschaffen, die vierbeinigen, krabbenartigen Vagh Rodiek. Diejenigen Rodianer, die fliehen konnten, suchten Schutz auf anderen Planeten. Nach der Niederlage der Vong kehrten die Überlebenden auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurück und traten, repräsentiert von Moog Ulur, der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen bei. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Greedos Kostüm *In den ersten Entwürfen, die Kostümdesigner John Mollo für die Rodianer in der Mos Eisley Cantina zeichnete, bezeichnete er diese Spezies noch als "Marsianer". *Die ursprünglichen Kostümentwürfe zeigten eine vierarmige Spezies. *Die Namen "Rodianer" und "Rodia" für ihren Herkunftsplaneten, wurden in den Filmen nicht erwähnt. Sie wurden tatsächlich erst im Jahr 1989 für das Erweiterte Universum entwickelt. *Die Sprache, die Greedo beim Treffen mit Han Solo in Chalmuns Cantina verwendet, ist Quechua. Diese Sprache wird vor allem in den südlichen Andenregionen gesprochen. Quellen * * * * * *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Roleplaying Game - Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Legends bg:Родианец en:Rodian es:Rodiano fi:Rodialaiset fr:Rodian hu:Rodiai nl:Rodian pt:Rodiano ru:Родианцы sv:Rodian